Far Cry 4
Ngày 18/11/2014|row4 = Dunia Engine 2|row5 = *PC (Steam , Uplay ) *XBox One *PlayStation 4 |row6 = *Chơi đơn / Co-op *Chơi mạng - Trận chiến sinh tử / Co-op|row7 = *Ajay Ghale *Kalinag (Shangri-La) *Hurk (Co-op)|row8 = *Hành động - Phiêu lưu *Bắn súng góc nhìn thứ nhất *Thế giới mở}} ''Far Cry 4 ''(viết cách điệu FARCRY 4) là phiên bản thứ tư của dòng game Far Cry. ''Phiên bản này được đặt tại đất nước Kyrat không có thật, nằm ở dãy núi Himalaya. Trò chơi được ra mắt vào ngày 18 tháng 11 năm 2014 trên toàn thế giới và chạy trên các hệ máy Xbox One, PlayStaytion 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 và PC. Gói đặt trước bao gồm một bản nâng cấp cho phiên bản giới hạn, bản mở rộng Sự chuộc lỗi của Hurk (Hurk's Redepmtion) nói về nhân vật Hurk nổi tiếng trong bản mở rộng ''"The Bundle Pack" của phiên bản ''Far Cry 3, ''Sự chuộc lỗi của Hurk cũng bao gồm một vũ khí đặc trưng gọi là Impaler (Súng bắn tỉa). Lối chơi ''Far Cry 4 ''là trò chơi thế giới mở góc nhìn thứ nhất. Người chơi điều khiển nhân vật Ajay Ghale, một người Mỹ gốc Kyrat trên đường đưa tro cốt của mẹ mình về đất nước Kyrat (được xây dựng dựa trên cuộc sống thực tế ở Nepal). Xuyên suốt trò chơi, người chơi có thể chạy, nhảy, đi lén lút và có thể sử dụng các loại vũ khí bao gồm súng săn, nỏ, súng ngắm, mìn, phi đao, cung, súng phun lửa và bệ phóng tên lửa. Trò chơi cho phép người chơi ẩn nấp để tránh các cuộc đọ súng và thực hiện các hành động cận chiến từ nhiều vị trí khác nhau. Không giống như những phiên bản trước được, ''Far Cry 4 ''mang lại cho người chơi khả năng đá vào những mục tiêu và giấu xác của quân địch. Người chơi có thể sử dụng nhiều phương pháp khác nhau để tiếp cận thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Ví dụ như hành động lén lút có thể được sử dụng để né tránh quân địch và hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mà không bị phát hiện, hoặc người chơi có thể lựa chọn càn quét trực tiếp quân địch bằng cách sử dụng vũ khí và các phương tiện. Nhân vật của người chơi được trang bị một chiếc máy ảnh kỹ thuật số, cho phép anh ta có thể đánh dấu và làm hiện lên tất cả những kẻ thù, động vật và thùng đồ đang trong tầm mắt có thể nhìn thấy. Người chơi cũng có thể cưỡi voi và sử dụng như một thứ vũ khí tấn công hạng nặng, tương tự như xe tăng sống. Bẫy cũng có thể cất vào trong túi đồ của người chơi, sử dụng bằng cách ném ra phía trước quân địch nằm mục đích thu hút các loại thú dữ, khiến chúng mất tập trung hoặc quay sang tấn công bọn chúng. Người chơi cũng có thể săn và lột da các loại động vật. Đặc điểm của trò chơi là một môi trường thể giới mở, nơi mà người chơi có thể tự do khám phá. Nó bao gồm nhiều cánh rừng, sông suối và các ngọn núi. Phương tiện bao gồm xe tải, xe đẩy và các phương tiện di chuyển trên mặt nước như thuyền cao tốc, cho phép người di chuyển nhanh chóng. Bên cạnh đó lựa chọn di chuyển tức thời cũng sẵn có trên bản đồ, cho phép người chơi đi từ những địa điểm đã phát hiện ra hoặc những đồn địch đã được chiếm lấy. Trong khi lái xe, người chơi có thể vừa lái và vừa ngắm bắn cùng một lúc, hoặc chuyển qua chế độ tự động lái do lập trình AI có sẵn của trò chơi và điều khiển phương tiện về phía mục tiêu nhiệm vụ hiện tại. Một tính năng khác mới được giới thiệu đó là cho phép người chơi cướp các phương tiện khác trong lúc đang lái xe.The Buzzer, an aerial, helicopter-like vehicle, allows players to gain a tactical advantage in the air as well as offering an alternative to hang gliders or the player's wingsuit and parachute. Grappling hooks permit the player to climb to new heights in the mountainous areas of the map, serving as both climbing tools and helping the player swing from rocky ledges.11]Parts of the game take place in Shangri-La, a mythical world that is entered through a painted Thangka, where players battle demons as the Kyrati warrior Kalinag. While in Shangri-La, players are immune to high falls and are accompanied by a spiritual white tiger which serves as their companion. Players can issue commands to the tiger to assist them in battle.